


The Toys

by Midnightcat1



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Microfic, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 04:31:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17419172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Michiru tried to find another toy for Hotaru.





	The Toys

I never owned Sailor Moon characters.

 

Michiru tried to find another toy for Hotaru. There were four stuffed kittens and two stuffed fireflies in the shopping cart.   
Michiru smiled after she found a toy stethoscope. She placed it in the cart and went to purchase toys. 

A sick Hotaru smiled after she was with new toys. 

 

THE END


End file.
